


Bows and AIRrows

by Rinzlerkitty94 (SorynJK)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbenders raised in the Fire Nation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Archery, Assassins, But it'll all end well I promise, Child Abandonment, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Homelessness, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, It'll just take some time, Loss Of Culture, M/M, Orphans, Propaganda, Referenced Genocide, Sort of brainwashing, The Yuyan discover how f'ed up the Fire Nation can be, They're gonna be alright, They're gonna be pissed off at what they learn, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorynJK/pseuds/Rinzlerkitty94
Summary: The Yuyan Archers are shrouded in mystery. Everyone knows theyre highly skilled soldiers and assassins, with highly unique agility. What very few people actually know though: the Yuyan are specifically picked from the Fire Nation population:Only those discovered to be Airbenders are selected.
Relationships: Aang (Avatar) & Original Character(s), Lu Ten & Original Character(s), Lu Ten & Zuko, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang (Avatar) & Original Character(s), Ty Lee (Avatar) & Original Character(s), Zuko (Avatar) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Bows and AIRrows

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had that wouldn't leave me alone. 
> 
> I'm still trying to get all my OC names figured out. I mostly want to stick with Japanese or Thai names as those seem to be the strongest influences for Fire Nation everything. 
> 
> If you have any ideas, please send them my way, I'll credit you for it. 
> 
> Warnings in tags, more will be added as needed. But for this chapter; child abandonment, homelessness, food insecurity, and depending on how you see it, the Yuyan might seem to be recruiting child soldiers. (Not in my AU, no one under 18 in their ranks sets foot on a battlefield, they just get started training fairly early... but just in case.)

Prologue:

The day began like any other, five year old orphan Tsubaki woke from a fitful sleep, rubbing sleep from her eyes with her tiny hands. Folding her blanket and dragging herself into the light from the stairs she slept under. Brushing her fingers through thick, black hair in order to make it look just the tiniest bit less disheveled. 

She found a reasonably clean puddle behind the crumbling house, in the crumbling village, she lived in, and tried to scrub her hands and face clean. She would gain more sympathy from passersby if she looked less like she crawled out of a gutter. 

With her face as clean as possible, and her hair as orderly as she could get it, Tsubaki stumbled, still tired, back to the front of the house, heading for a mostly desolate marketplace. She settled down on a doorstep, watching as people occasionally wandered past her, sometimes stopping to drop coins in front of her that she scrambled to gather up, calling quick "thank you"s to those kind enough to bother. She might have enough for more than just some bread today.  
_____________________________________

This had been Tsubaki's life for a year and a half now, her parents abandoned her when they found out she was unable to firebend. It still seemed cruel, but her family had been high ranking military, and there were appearances to keep up. It didn't matter that there were entire non-bending units… Tsubaki was a disgrace. And she had been quickly discarded during a "family vacation" to one of the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. 

Tsubaki had spent the first few days in shock, nearly starving, before finally realizing she either had to learn to fend for herself, or she would die, alone in this tiny, spirits-forsaken village. 

She chose to live, purely out of as much spite as her tiny, hungry, wounded four year old spirit would allow. And she was still alive.

There were a handful of shop owners that saw past her gold eyes to the starving child underneath, and they would give her food that they couldn't sell; fruit that was just a little too ripe to be bought, bread a day old, cooked meat scraps. One woman gave Tsubaki her blanket, a warm piece of soft brown fabric that had been stained before it could be sold. 

It was thanks to these people, and the occasional coins from strangers, that Tsubaki had survived. She could save her coins for clothes, or occasionally buy a hot, fresh meal. Today was a colder day. If she earned enough coins, she would sit in the village's inn and buy a bowl of soup for dinner. 

Her musings were suddenly interrupted by the presence of two tall men wearing black and crimson armor, a strange symbol tattooed in blood red across tanned faces. She froze instantly, eyes growing wide in fear as she huddled back in the doorway, one hand being thrown up to shield herself. 

And a blast of air shot from her palm, knocking one of the men off his feet, a surprised yell drawn from him. The other dodged the blast, leaping too gracefully out of the way, landing lightly on his feet in between his fallen companion and the shocked child. 

Tsubaki wasn't a non-bender at all. 

Tsubaki was an Airbender. And the YuYan had come to recruit this tiny slip of a child into their slowly growing ranks. All of them Airbenders as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, everyone, for reading. If you liked this, please do leave a comment, kudos, maybe even bookmark it? I mean, totally up to you.
> 
> Please do feel free to leave any comments, they're all appreciated, especially as I'm trying to figure this sort of AU out.


End file.
